Kaolinite (manga)
|-|Kaolinite= |-|Kaolinite (Daimon Form)= Summary Kaolinite is a leader of the Death Busters, the commander of the Witches 5, and organization's link to Pharaoh 90 prior to Mistress 9 awakening. Original Kaori Kuromine, she was an aide Souichi Tomoe when he was saving the life of his daughter Hotaru. But Kaori was hit by a bolt of lightning which contained a Daimon Egg that instantly assimilated itself into her being, creating Kaolinite. Posing as headmistress of Mugen Academy, Kaolinite oversees the Death Busters' activities while seeking out means to bring Pharaoh 90 while deducing the identity of a threat to their plans. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Kaolinite, Kaori Kuromine Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: 28 Classification: Human/Daimon hybrid, Magus, Tomoe household caretaker, secretary, Mugen Academy principal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Summoning, Illusion Creation, Telekinesis, Necromancy, Resurrection, Curse Inducement, Hair Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Teleportation, Space-Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Scrying, Can detect energy and see into time (With the special water mirror), Transformation, Aura, Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Intangibility, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Plant Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Hypnotism and Mind Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Status Effect Inducement via curse and illusions, Durability Negation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Healing and Resistance to Pain Manipulation (with Taioron Crystal) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Superior to all the Witches 5, able to subdue all the Inner Senshi, as Magus is closely comparable to Professor Tomoe/Germatoid), can ignore conventional durability via soul reaping Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Germatoid) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar (Stronger than the base Sailor Senshi) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Scaling from Tellu and Cyprine/Ptitol SM had to go into super form to destroy her) Stamina: Very high Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Staff, bracelet, a mystical pool, wax dolls and a bunch of witchcraft and voodoo craft * Taioron Crystal: A large silver crystalline pendant. It is a major asset of the Death Busters, which they use for various tasks. Pharaoh 90 had said that it was the very source of all his strength and energy. Intelligence: Is the "Magus" of Pharaoh 90, a position that all of the Witches 5 aspire to reach Weaknesses: The Taioron Crystal loses power overtime Feats: Show/Hide * Resurrected the Witches 5 and made them stronger. * Imposed a curse that will never be lifted on her opponents.Vol. 7, Act 34 Infinity 8 "Infinite Labyrinth" 1 * Almost defeated the Inner Guardians by trapping them in her labyrinth of illusions. Gallery File:KaoliniteDE.jpg File:DrTandKaoriDE.jpg File:KaoriSMC.png|Kaori Kuromine Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Transformation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Psychics Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Curse Users Category:Fate Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Hair Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Necromancers Category:Witches Category:Leaders Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:Plant Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Immortals Category:Staff Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Biology Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 4 Category:Voodoo Users